Pantheon/History
Previous Lore 2nd= "I was hoping they had more reinforcements." - , standing amidst the pieces of a brutalized Noxian battalion Far above the clouds on Mount Targon resides a stalwart tribe of people known as the Rakkor who still revere combat and war as ultimate artforms. They remember the Rune Wars of Runeterra and know that the League of Legends can only repress the rising tides of violence for so long. Each member of the tribe is bred to be a disciplined and vicious warrior, preferring to battle soldiers of either the Noxian or Demacian armies only when outnumbered at least ten to one. Rakkor warriors are trained not only to be as lethal with their bare hands as the most capable martial artists, but also to fiercely wield the many relic-weapons of the tribe. Such treasures have been handed down from generation to generation, and have harnessed the mystical nature of Runeterra in their very cores. These relic-weapons are among the most dangerous in existence - and it comes as no surprise that they have found their way to the League of Legends in the hands of Pantheon. This stone-faced warrior is a paragon of his people, his very existence is an anthem of exultation to the art of combat. Pantheon found it insulting that the people of Valoran would install an organization to replace war, complete with so-called champions, without including the Rakkor. Gathering the blessings of his tribe and armed with of his ancestors, he has descended on the League to show the world a true warrior. He cares not who he fights, and cares nothing for the pageantry or prestige of a League champion, but lives only for the austere glory of battle. As long as Pantheon breathes, he thirsts for another foe to vanquish. |-|1st= "I was hoping they had more reinforcements." - , standing amidst the pieces of a brutalized Noxian battalion Far above the clouds on Mount Gargantuan resides a stalwart tribe of people known as the Stanpar who still revere combat and war as ultimate artforms. They remember the Rune Wars of Runeterra and know that the League of Legends can only repress the rising tides of violence for so long. Each member of the tribe is bred to be a disciplined and vicious warrior, preferring to battle soldiers of either the Noxian or Demacian armies only when outnumbered at least ten to one. Stanpar warriors are trained not only to be as lethal with their bare hands as the most capable martial artists, but also to fiercely wield the many relic-weapons of the tribe. Such treasures have been handed down from generation to generation, and have harnessed the mystical nature of Runeterra in their very cores. These relic-weapons are among the most dangerous in existence - and it comes as no surprise that they have found their way to the League of Legends in the hands of Pantheon. This stone-faced warrior is a paragon of his people, his very existence an anthem of exultation to the art of combat. Pantheon found it insulting that the people of Valoran would install an organization to replace war, complete with so-called champions, without including the Stanpar. Gathering the blessings of his tribe and armed with of his ancestors, he has descended on the League to show the world a true warrior. He cares not who he fights, and cares nothing for the pageantry or prestige of a League champion, but lives only for the austere glory of battle. As long as Pantheon breathes, he thirsts for another foe to vanquish. Previous Splash Art North America= Pantheon OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Pantheon Pantheon MyrmidonSkin old.jpg|1st Myrmidon Pantheon Pantheon RuthlessSkin old.jpg|1st Ruthless Pantheon Pantheon FullMetalSkin old.jpg|1st Full Metal Pantheon |-|China= Pantheon OriginalSkin Ch old.jpg|1st Classic Pantheon Pantheon OriginalSkin Ch old2.jpg|2nd Classic Pantheon Pantheon OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|3rd Classic Pantheon Pantheon MyrmidonSkin Ch.jpg|Myrmidon Pantheon Pantheon RuthlessSkin Ch.jpg|Ruthless Pantheon Pantheon FullMetalSkin Ch.jpg|Full Metal Pantheon Patch History ** No longer blocks or is consumed by siege minion attacks. * ** Now draws nearby minion aggro when targeting an enemy champion. * ** Now draws nearby minion aggro when targeting an enemy champion. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base damage increased to 64 from . ** Base armor increased to 37 from . * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ;V7.15 * ** *** SFX are no longer delayed from enemy perspective. ;V7.14 * ** Changed several interactions where it overwrotes any spell queuing commands, instead forcing the caster to immediately begin basic-attacking once the ability completed. ;V6.20 * ** Pantheon being unable to activate items if he dies during channel ;V6.5 * ** Total damage reduced to from ** Total AD ratio reduced to from ** Total damage to non-champions increased to from }} (AD ratio unchanged) ** Tooltip updated * ** Reduced cooldown increased to 30 seconds from 10 ** Mana cost reduced to 100 from 125 ** Mana refund when canceled before leaping ;V6.2 * ** Blocks (and gets consumed by) ' and 's attacks ** Many cases of on-hit effects still applying even when blocked ;V5.22 * Stats ** Mana increased to from ** Mana growth reduced to 31 from 34 ;V5.17 * Stats ** Attack speed increased to from ** Attack delay reduced to - from 0 ;V5.8 * ** Pantheon pings 'On my Way' after leaping off-screen ;V4.21 * Stats ** Attack speed reduced to from ** Attack frame animation speed increased by 26% (Pantheon completes attacks faster but doesn't attack faster overall) ;V4.19 * ** Basic abilities rapidly spammed at the very end of channel sometimes going on cooldown without casting and/or displaying as having gone on cooldown ;V4.15 * ** Dominion *** Not blocking turret shots * ** Enemies sometimes seeing circular landing indicator as green (blue in colorblind mode) instead of the intended red ;V4.10 * ** Tooltip updated * ** Pantheon being able to use Summoner Spells before landing ;V4.9 * ** Pantheon 'pops' projectiles flying towards him as he leaps off-screen ** Pantheon being targetable after leaving the ground but before landing ;V4.5 * Stats ** Armor increased to from * ** Damage block threshold ** Will block the next incoming basic attack from a champion, large minion, large monster, or the next incoming turret shot ;V4.2 * General ** New movement animations ;V3.15 * ** Can target enemy minions and neutral monsters ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 355 from 330 ;V1.0.0.145 * ** Jump speed increased slightly ** Landing location changed to slightly in front of target from directly on top ;V1.0.0.131 * ** Mana cost reduced to 55 from 70 * ** Mana cost reduced to 125 from 150 ;V1.0.0.123 * ** Base damage increased to from ** AD ratio changed to from % AD)}} ** Applies 's for 50% bonus damage * ** Cooldown changed to seconds from 12 at all ranks ** Stun duration changed to 1 second at all ranks from ** Pantheon will attempt to attack the target after landing * ** Updated to be more responsive when hitting targets on top of Pantheon ** Per-hit damage increased to from ** Per-hit AD ratio changed to from % AD)}} ** Ticks reduced to 3 from 5 ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from ** Mana cost reduced to from 70 at all ranks ** Channel duration reduced to seconds from * ** Leap channel reduced to 2 seconds from 3 ** Land time reduced to seconds from 2 ** Edge damage increased to 50% from 33 ;V1.0.0.122 * ** Range reduced to 5500 from global ;V1.0.0.118 * ** Casting from maximum range (with no terrain in between) sometimes not stunning or damaging targets ;V1.0.0.115 * ** Pantheon uses an alternate run animation while active ;V1.0.0.114 * ** Triggering after every 5 ability uses instead of the intended 4 ;V1.0.0.111 * ** Channel duration increased to seconds from * ** Enemies near the epicenter take full damage ;V1.0.0.109 * ** Stun duration reduced to seconds from ;V1.0.0.108 * ** Visibility updated (allies see a green circle when Pantheon starts channeling while everyone sees a red one when he leaps into the air) ;V1.0.0.107 * ** Base damage reduced to from * ** Per-hit AD ratio reduced % AD)}} from % AD)}} ;V1.0.0.106 * ** Has a stack counter ** Blocked damage threshold changed to based on level from 40 * ** Base damage reduced to from * ** Per-hit AD ratio increased to % AD)}} from % AD)}} * ** Mana cost reduced to 150 at all ranks from ;V1.0.0.100 * General ** Basic attack damage display error in Death Recap * ** Casting while rooted * ** Casting while rooted ;V1.0.0.99 * General ** Lore updated ;V1.0.0.96 * Stats ** Health increased to 520 from 505 ** Health growth increased to 87 from 85 ** Armor increased to from * ** Cost changed to 45 at all ranks from * ** Cooldown changed to 12 seconds at all ranks from ** Stun duration changed to seconds from at all ranks ** Interaction with * ** Per-hit Damage reduced to from ** Per-hit AD ratio reduced to % AD)}} from % AD)}} ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from * ** Damage application updated to be smoother (especially against large targets) ** Interaction with ;V1.0.0.94 * General ** Pantheon being incorrectly considered melee for the purpose of certain items ( ) * ** AD ratio increased to % AD)}} from % AD)}} ** AD ratio being lower than intended when accounting for items * ** Per-hit AD ratio increased to % AD)}} ** Bonus damage to champions being dealt only partially ** AD ratio being higher than intended ** Every tick applying spell effects * ** Breaks and is blocked by ** Incorrect slow duration ;V1.0.0.86 * ** Summoner Spell cooldowns reduced to allow Pantheon to use them right after landing ;V1.0.0.85 * ** New sound added * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from ** Reduced cooldown reduced to 10 seconds from 25 ** Land time reduced to seconds from 2 ** Pantheon being able to use Summoner Spells before landing ;V1.0.0.83 * ** Casting while rooted * ** Tooltip updated ;V1.0.0.75 * ** Not stunning targets unless Pantheon moved before casting ;V1.0.0.72 * Added }} Category:Champion history Category:Pantheon